


Feel Me

by neverloseyoursong



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyoursong/pseuds/neverloseyoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants Nick to make love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Me

“Louis Tomlinson!” Nick yells as he enters the house he shares with Louis.

“Yes Nicholas?” Louis said, sitting in his same position on the couch.

“I’m frustrated,” Nick said and pads over to the couch to sit next to his boyfriend. He rests his head on Louis’s lap and looks up at him. Louis runs his fingers through Nick’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Aww, poor baby,” Louis says and continues to stroke Nick’s hair. Nick’s eyes begin to flutter shut and he hums in enjoyment. “Tired? And I thought you had more stamina than that.” Louis teases and smiles.

“Don’t make me hurt you Tomlinson.”

“You wouldn’t.” Louis states matter-of-factly. 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Nick agrees. Louis means too much to him. If he ever hurt Louis, he’d never feel okay again; he’d always feel guilty. Plus he’d have to deal with Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis says and rubs Nick’s cheek. “You’re being sweet today, what’s the matter with you?”

“Am I not allowed to be nice to my boyfriend?” Nick asks and leans into the touch.

“Yes, you are. But you’re usually not like this.”

Nick thinks for a second. Louis is right; he isn’t usually this sweet towards Louis. Their relationship isn’t exactly normal. They fight just as much as they get along, but that’s why it works. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

“Ass,” Nick says and reaches up and pinches Louis’s nipple.

“There’s my Nick,” Louis says and wraps his hand around Nick’s wrist as best he can, trying to get him to let go. Nick finally lets go and sits up, bringing Louis into his lap.  
“Hi,” Nick says and kisses Louis nose.

Louis giggles. “Hi.”

“How was your morning?”

“Cold and boring. Why were you so upset when you came in?” Louis asks, nuzzling his head into Nick’s neck.

Nick kisses the top of Louis head. “This morning’s show wasn’t my best,” Nick says and wraps his arms around Louis’s waist.

Louis bites Nick’s neck, and then runs his tongue over the bite. He kisses it and then says, ”Aww, I’m sorry. Don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s just one show.”

“You should take your own advice doll face,” Nick says rubbing his hands up and down Louis’s back. 

“I know.” Louis says and murmurs something inaudible against Nick’s neck.

“What was that?”

“It’s hard to take my own advice,” Louis says leaning his head back to look Nick in the eyes.

“I know, but you’re way to hard on yourself.”

“I suppose.” Louis tilts his head to the side and leans up to kiss Nick on the lips. Louis hums into this kiss and smiles.

Nick pulls away and looks at Louis’s face, rubbing his thumb over Louis’s cheekbone. “What are you smiling about?”

“I just like kissing you.”

“You like it when I fuck you too,” Nick says with a smirk and Louis pats his cheek.

“Yesss,” Louis hisses. He kisses Nick’s neck again, sucking on it this time. Nick moans and Louis sucks on the skin until he can taste the light metallic of blood. He stops and kisses it. 

“I love when you do that,” Nick says, leaving kisses all over Louis’s face.

“I know,” Louis says and smiles.

“You want me to fuck you here or in the bedroom?” Nick asks and hopes it’s right there on the couch because he needs to be touching Louis’s skin right now.

“No. I want you to make love to me.” Louis says, cheeks tinting red. Nick has never made love to him and he wants to know what that feels like: gentle touches, slow thrusts, long kisses, I love yous floating through the air.

Nick crooks and eyebrow thinking Louis is kidding, but then his sees the sincerity in his eyes and he can’t say no to that. He’s never made love to Louis but he’s willing to try, if that’s what Louis wants. Hell, he wants to know what it’s like himself.

“Okay,” Nick says and kisses Louis with passion. It’s gentle, soft, mouths barely open, just letting their lips rest on each other’s. Louis opens his mouth more and Nick slides his tongue in, licking into Louis’s mouth. Louis moans and chases Nick’s tongue into Nick’s mouth. Louis licks the roof of Nick’s mouth making Nick moan.

Nick needs to be touching skin. He tugs at the hem of Louis’s t-shirt and pulls it off. It was really Nick’s shirt, but Louis stole it when he was packing for one of their trips to whatever country they went to the next day. Louis said he needed Nick’s smell. The little things like that was why Nick thinks he fallen so hard for Louis.

Nick runs his hands down Louis’s chest, then up his sides. Louis shivers a little but relaxes into the touch. Louis hums, kissing Nick’s lips again and starts to pull Nick’s shirt over his head. They have to stop kissing, to their dismay, but that shirt has to come off.

Nick takes this as his chance to get Louis to the bedroom. He picks him up and carries him to their bed, placing him gently on the mattress. Nick takes his jeans off, and pulls Louis’s sweats off for him. Nick crawls onto the bed, knee between Louis’s legs. He can feel how hard Louis is for him on his knee. Louis looks at Nick’s hard on, palms at it through Nick’s boxers, causing Nick to moan. 

“I love you.” Louis says and grabs Nick’s neck, bringing him into a kiss. 

“I love you too,” Nick says as he pulls away. Both of them are panting, and staring into each other’s eyes. Nick loves Louis’s eyes, they way they sparkle and how blue they are. He loves the little patch of hair on Louis’s chest and his small hands.

Nick reaches between them and pulls at the band of Louis boxers, sliding his hand inside to touch Louis. Louis gasps and closes his eyes, throwing his head back against the pillows.

“Look at me baby,” Nick purrs in Louis ear. 

Louis opens his eyes and looks at Nick, who was sliding Louis’s boxers down his legs so slowly he thought he was going to die. 

“Nick,” Louis moans. Nick was going too slowly to suit Louis.

“Darling,” Nick coos. He pulls Louis underwear the rest of the way off, Louis’s erection slapping against his stomach. Nick moves down Louis’s body, kissing everywhere. He finally, finally reaches Louis’s cock and kisses his way down the underside until he reaches Louis’s balls. He places a kiss on each one and then lick’s his way up Louis’s dick. He reaches the head, licks the slit and takes Louis into his mouth. 

“Jesus,” Louis gasps and he can barely catch his breath. Nick sucks harder and licks.  
He takes Louis’s balls in one hand and massages them. Louis closes his eyes again and runs a hand through Nick’s hair. “Nick, Nick you have to stop! I don’t wanna come yet!” Louis practically screams and Nick likes this.

Nick takes Louis out of his mouth and crawls back up to kiss Louis again. Louis’s still breathing hard when Nick pulls away. Nick puts his hand over Louis heart, feeling it pound under his hand. Louis takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. Nick is staring at him deep in his eyes. 

“Love you, love you so much,” Nick says and kisses Louis on the cheek before reaching for the lube and a condom. Louis takes the condom from Nick’s hand and places it back in the drawer.

“Not tonight. I want to feel you. I want you to feel me. I want you to claim me.” Louis says. Nick whimpers because Jesus Christ he’s been waiting to do that for a while now. 

“Fuck,” Nick says and kisses Louis.

“Love you too.” Louis says and cups Nick’s cheeks. Nick takes a deep breath before taking his boxers off and throwing them on the floor next to Louis’s. Louis’s reaching out to him, grabbing hold of Nick’s dick and giving it a few strokes. 

Nick slicks his fingers with the lube and puts one in Louis’s tight little hole and Louis gasps. Nick gets another finger in before he starts to pull them in and out, stretching Louis as he goes. Louis’s moaning so loudly and Nick could probably get off just from hearing and watching Louis squirm against his fingers. 

“Nick please,” Louis begs and fuck Nick can’t take this anymore. Louis takes the lube and squirts some on his hand, rubbing it on Nick’s cock and God that feels good. 

Nick lines himself up, the tip of his cock barely touching Louis’s hole. He slides in about half way. He doesn’t know if he moans louder or if it’s Louis but either way this feels amazing. He lets Louis adjust before going the rest of the way in. 

Nick thrusts slowly one, two, three times before he hits Louis’s prostate on the fourth. “Mmmm,” Louis moans long and drawn out, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. Louis is still so tight around Nick and it feels fucking fantastic. 

“Lou,” Nick moans and thrusts in again, hitting Louis prostate. Nick pulls Louis up so he’s basically sitting in Nick’s lap and they stay like that for a minute, just admiring each other. “God you’re beautiful,” Nick says and sucks on Louis neck.

“I love you,” Louis says and lifts up then slowly goes back down on Nick’s dick because he needs this. 

“Shit, Lou,” Nick moans and lies on his back. “I love you too.”

Louis places his hands on Nick’s chest and slowly lifts up and slides down Nick’s cock, Nick thrusting up into Louis every few times. Louis gets tired so Nick lays Louis on his back again and thrusts into Louis, nailing his prostate. “Fuck,” Louis moans and reaches between them to grab his dick. He strokes in time with Nick’s thrusts and after a minute he’s coming on his stomach, shouting Nick’s name and ‘I love you’. Nick loves to watch Louis come and loves hearing him. Nick doesn’t last much longer, just three more thrusts and he’s coming, moaning Louis’s name and ‘I love you too,’ falling on top of him.

Nick pulls out, rolls to his side, grabs a few tissues out of the box on the bedside table and wipes Louis clean before pulling Louis into him.

“Nicky,” Louis whispers and kisses Nick’s chest.

“Loubear,” Nick says and closes his eyes for just a moment, breathing Louis in.

They stay silent for a while and Nick wonders if Louis has gone to sleep. Louis reaches up and strokes Nick’s face and pulls out of Nick’s hold to admire him. 

“You okay?” Nick asks; he always does.

“Yes. I always am.”

“I know. I don’t know why I ask anymore,” Nick says and places his hand on top of Louis’s that’s still on his cheek.

“You care about me.” Louis says and kisses Nick.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Nick pulls Louis back into him and Louis rests his head on Nick’s chest.

“You think we could do that again?” Louis asks, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist.

“Now?” Nick asks. He’s barely had time to catch his breath.

“No. Just… I wanna do that again.”

Nick thinks he likes making love better than just fucking Louis; it means more. “Of course. That was…”

“Perfect.” Louis finishes for him.

“Yeah baby. It was perfect. You’re perfect.” 

“You’re perfect too you know.” Louis says and kisses Nick’s chest.

“I think we’ve said perfect too much.”

“Perfect, perfect, perfect.” Louis says and smirks, getting out of Nick’s hold and staring down at him. 

“Beautiful,” Nick coos and rubs Louis’s head. Louis’s eyes flutter shut and he leans back into the touch.

Louis’s lies back on his side, cuddling into Nick’s side. “Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Nick says, tilting Louis’s chin up and kissing him one more time before this moment ends.

“I love you,” Louis mumbles against Nick’s lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
